Warming the Cold
by dresdendollontheprowl
Summary: Boq's sick! Who can warm him up?


Warming the cold

A/N: This is just a short one shot that I thought of when I was trying to write a fic for my BETA. I hope you like it.

* * *

The fireplace crackled and spit embers. Turning his page, Boq nuzzled deeper into the couch. He had been freezing all day and the fire just couldn't warm him up. He knew he had gotten a bit of a cold, so staying back while everyone else went to their classes seemed the best idea. He could catch up with his reading.

Holding back a cough, he shook his head and pulled his blanket closer. It was then he realized he had no idea what he was reading. Laying the book on the nearby coffee table, he intended to get some sleep. That did not come easily.

"Boq, dearest, let me in." A muffled voice said.

Moaning, he pretended to ignore Nessarose. But he knew if he did not open that door and let her wheel herself in, there would be hell to pay. With every bone in his body aching, he stood up. Then fell back down. But he got back up and opened the door.

Nessa, her hair down and long, was wearing her normal attire. In her lap were a basket and a book. Oh, she intended to stay…great. But he couldn't turn her down, seeing her worried look and her honest try to make him feel better. She grabbed his hand and rubbed it.

"Oh, you're so cold." She frowned. "Let me make you some tea."

He nodded. Tea did sound good about now. He let her walk…wheel him back to his couch. For a handicapped, she sure could easily tuck someone in with a big smile still on her face.

"I have some lemon tea for you." Nessa smiled. "I hope that you'll like it."

"I'm certain I…"He started, but was cut off.

"Don't talk." Nessa put her finger to his lips. "I don't want you to tire yourself out."

Alright, so she was controlling. There was no way, though, he could think of a way to get her to leave him alone. It wasn't that he didn't like her presence, it was just that, well, she wasn't what he was thinking of when he thought of courting. Good looking and fun was more of his style. Oh, no, she had looks, but more of a tragically beautiful style…and her humor was quite dark.

"Here you go."

He came out of his thoughts to find a whole tea party set up on the coffee table. Well, not exactly a tea party, but close. Two cups filled with lemon tea and a small tea cake now residing in place of his book, which was shunned away. Nessa sat next to him, handing him the cup.

"How are you coming along?" Nessa asked.

"I've been better." He groaned, sitting up.

"Of course." Nessa smiled. She then proceeded to reach across the table and put a warm hand against his cheek. With the other she put it on his forehead. He was startled, and quickly put down the tea cup.

"You are burning." Nessa's face was etched with worry. "Oh, darling."

"Please, Nessa." Boq said, trying to weld up the courage to tell her to leave. "I'm going to get better."

Nessa's hands still were on his face. He never noticed how green her eyes were. Like grass…no idiot, what are you thinking? Grass is not a good comparison to anything. More like…more like…the emerald city. The emerald city lived in her eyes.

"I know you are." Nessa smiled.

Then, well, she did something she had never done before. Pulling his head closer, she kissed his forehead. At first he was shocked. He had never been kissed by someone other than his mother. True, it was only meant to 'cure' his cold, but still, it felt funny. A wet washcloth, only not as wet and not a cloth. Wet flesh? No, that just sounded creepy. It felt oddly good. He must have looked surprised, because Nessa laughed nervously and looked outside.

"I'm sorry…that was, um, oh dear." Nessa's face was an odd red.

"It's ok, really." Boq put his hand on her hand, which still was placed on his cheek.

He couldn't help smiling, and she couldn't either. The soon found each other laughing. Sniffling a little, he took in a deep breath and kissed her forehead, which caused more giggles. He had never seen Nessa so, well, Galinda-like. Grabbing her hands off his face and into his lap, they looked at each other. Really looked at each other. Both of them smiling, they pulled each other into a kiss. It wasn't very long, but it seemed a lifetime. Her lips were smooth and tasted of their discarded tea. Releasing her bottom lip, he found Nessa still had her eyes closed, little tears forming at the creases of her eyes.

"What's wrong?" His voice sounded thick.

"It's just," Nessa opened her eyes as her voice quivered. "That was my first kiss."

Laughing, he rested his head against the arm of the couch, and fell asleep to Nessa's thumb rubbing his hand.

_The next week he found himself standing outside of the girl's room, knocking. Nessa had gotten his cold._

* * *


End file.
